I've Got You
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Aku masih mengingat ketika kau datang ke kota ini. Mencoba membantu penduduk yang sudah kehilangan harapan akan kota ini. Kota bazaar yang tak sesuai dengan namanya sekarang. Sepi. Seolah tanpa nyawa. Namun hadirmu menjadikannya lain. Kau memeriahkan akhir pekan di kota ini. Menghapuskan segala mimpi buruk warga akan hancurnya kota ini. Dan... mengetuk hatiku secara perlahan...


**I'VE GOT YOU**

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pair**: Hero/Hansel-Emiko

**Disclaimer**: I guess every gamers know that harvest moon isn't mine… Harvest moon belongs to Marvelous Inc.

**Summary**: Aku masih mengingatnya. Ketika kau datang ke kota ini. Mencoba membantu penduduk yang sudah kehilangan harapan akan kota ini. Kota bazaar yang tak sesuai dengan namanya sekarang. Sepi. Seolah tanpa nyawa. Namun hadirmu menjadikannya lain. Kau memeriahkan akhir pekan di kota ini. Menghapuskan segala mimpi buruk warga akan hancurnya kota ini secara perlahan. Dan… mengetuk hatiku secara perlahan….

**Warning**: Oneshot, typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, flashback bertebaran, ending maksa, etc, etc… xp

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

-Spring 1st year 1-

-Emiko's Shrine-

Normal POV

Seorang gadis cantik termangu. Menatap pantulan gambar yang terlukis di air –penduduk yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya-. Emiko, gadis itu, memang memiliki kekuatan magis. Ia mampu melihat seluruh keadaan Kota Zephyr dengan menggunakan bantuan air. Ia tinggal membacakan mantra-mantra di hadapan segenang air dan, 'tadaa~!' muncul banyangan sesuai yang diinginkannya. Saat ia masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya, ia melihat lelaki gagah datang dengan seorang pemuda tampan dari arah kota. 'Deg~!' entah mengapa jantung Emiko berdetak. _'Siapa dia? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya'_ batin gadis itu.

"Maaf. Jadi, siapa tadi namamu?" tanya laki-laki gagah –Felix, walikota Zephyr-.

"Hansel, Pak" jawab pemuda tampan itu.

"Oke, Nak Hansel. Seperti yang kamu lihat, kota ini terlihat sepi. Padahal dari dulu kota ini terkenal dengan predikatnya sebagai kota bazaar. Tapi entahlah, sekarang mungkin predikat itu lama-lama akan hilang. Ironis sekali rasanya." Jelas Felix dengan nada setengah kecewa.

Gadis itu tahu betul keadaan kota ini sudah di ambang batas. Kota yang cukup ia cintai. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tinggal di kota ini 'kan? Sekalipun di dalam gua dan tak seorangpun mengenalnya. Memang banyak orang yang percaya di gua itu ada penunggunya, tapi hei, siapa yang berani. Mereka takut kalau penunggunya adalah roh jahat, jadi mereka tak pernah mengusik gua itu. Gadis itu juga tahu betul, penduduk di desa itu ramah, dari yang ia lihat melalui air tentunya. Gadis itu kembali melihat ke airnya, menghentikan kesedihannya akan Kota Zephyr, melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Bagaimana, Nak Hansel? Apa kamu mau mencoba tinggal di sini membantu kami menghidupkan kembali kota ini?" tanya Felix kembali. Ada nada berharap di perkataannya ini. Hansel tampak sedang berpikir. Wajar, itu akan menjadi keputusan yang cukup sulit, menghidupkan kembali kota yang hampir mati.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba semampuku" jawab Hansel mantap. Felix tersenyum. Ia yakin dengan tekad pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan entah darimana keyakinan tambahan bahwa pemuda itu akan membuat kotanya, kota mereka, menjadi ramai kembali.

"Aku suka keputusanmu. Lebih baik aku antar kamu ke tempat di mana kamu tinggal."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia bisa melihat kota ini pulih kembali dan pemuda itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menyebutkan mantra, dan seketika genangan air yang berisi gambar tentang Felix dan Hansel berganti menjadi gambar –pantulan- dirinya, kembali menjadi genangan air biasa.

.

.

.

-Spring 5th year 3, at 7 p.m.-

-Emiko's Shrine-

Emiko's POV

Lagi-lagi ia datang ke tempatku. Tempat yang tadinya tidak untuk siapapun. Tempat ini telah kukunci dengan mantra agar tidak ada seseorang yang mampu membukanya. Tapi mengapa ia bisa masuk ke sini? Aku juga masih heran. Banyak yang mencoba masuk ke sini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa. Awalnya ia juga begitu. Dan kupikir ia menyerah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hampir setiap hari ia mencoba memasuki tempatku, kediamanku. Sampai pada awal tahun baru, tepatnya 3 spring tahun lalu…

-Flashback-

''_Krit' Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara. Ini sudah malam, selain itu tempat ini tidak bisa didatangi sembarang orang. Jadi yang umum terdengar hanya suara air. Di sana, tampak sesosok pemuda, dengan mata terbelalak. Mungkin ia terkejut. Aku juga sebenarnya terkejut. Tetapi kusembunyikan dengan senyuman. Aku berjalan mendekatinya._

"_S-si-siapa k-kamu? T-te-tempat apa i-ini?" tanyanya tergagap. Fufufu~ lucu sekali pemuda ini. Ia sendiri yang masuk ke sini, tapi ia sendiri terkejut dengan perbuatannya._

"_Namaku Emiko. Aku yang menjaga tempat ini, ya mungkin beserta kota ini. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih karena kamu telah menghidupkan kembali kota ini. Kalau ada perlu, kamu bisa datang mencariku ke sini, aku tak pernah ke mana-mana. Tapi, tempat ini hanya bisa didatangi saat cuaca cerah, atau paling buruk berawan. Selain itu aku mohon untuk merahasiakan tentang keberadaanku kepada penduduk Kota Zephyr. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka takut. Bisakah Tuan Hansel?"_

"_Ka-kamu itu s-se-sebenarnya siapa? Dari-darimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya. Lucu, wajahnya benar lucu. Atau mungkin kalau boleh kukatakan manis?_

"_Tuan Hansel, aku tahu segalanya tentang Kota Zephyr. Dari Felix yang kecanduan alkohol dan tak bisa memasak sehingga sering membuat Nona Sherry cemas, sampai ulah nakal Kevin yang membuat semua warga kelabakan. Jadi untuk mengetahui namamu, bahkan kebiasaanmu, mungkin bukan hal yang terlalu sulit bagiku." terangku._

"_Baiklah, berarti secara langsung-maupun-tak-langsung, aku harus mempercayaimu 'kan, um… Emiko?" tanyanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti sedang berpikir. Kurasa ia sedang berpikir dengan cukup keras tentang penjelasanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Keberadaan tempat ini saja sudah menjadi hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi ditambah denganku?_

"_Benar sekali, Tuan Hansel" kataku sembari mengangguk pelan._

"_Err… oke… tapi mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kamu memanggilku Hansel. Cukup Hansel, tanpa embel-embel 'tuan'. Karena sudah malam, aku permisi dulu. Ini untukmu" katanya sambil memberikan bunga moondrop._

"_Terima kasih, Tu… ah… maksudku Hansel" aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Dan, apakah aku salah lihat, wajahnya… memerah? Mungkin karena udara dingin dari luar atau ia sedang sakit?_

-End of flashback-

"Selamat ulang tahun, Emiko" katanya –setengah berteriak- riang. Memecah lamunanku. "Semoga panjang umur, dan bertambah cantik" lanjutnya, tak kalah riang sambil menyodorkan kotak dengan bungkus biru, warna kesukaanku.

'Deg~!' kurasakan wajahku memanas setelah mendengar ucapanku. Sejak kapan Hansel jadi pandai menggoda? Atau mungkin itu salah satu sisi yang tak kuketahui tentangnya? "Te-terima kasih" ucapku kaku, kesulitan menyembunyikan kegugupan akibat ucapannya_. 'Semoga ia tidak melihat ekspresiku yang kurasa pasti aneh tadi. Harvest Goddess, tolong aku'_ doaku dalam hati.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang kadonya?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaanku. Kulihat ia mengangguk, memberikan tanda setuju. Sebotol 'magic water', benda yang sangat kusukai.

"Terima kasih atas kadonya, Hansel" kataku riang. "Kamu masih tetap memberiku kado setelah saat itu, ya? Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar suka memberi hadiah. Fufufu~" Ingatanku berlayar kembali ke saat malam itu tiba, summer 5th, saat aku bertanya alasannya yang selalu memberiku hadiah. Dengan ceria ia menjawab bahwa memberi hadiah kepada siapapun merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, dan ia menyukainya. _"Rasanya benar-benar ajaib ketika orang lain menerima hadiah dari kita dan menerimanya sambil tersenyum"_ itulah jawabanmu, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Membuatku semakin kagum padamu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, melihat orang lain tersenyum itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi senyummu" katanya. Wajahnya agak memerah ketika mengucapkannya. _'Kawai~'_ batinku. "Oh, iya. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa masakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan. Aku bahkan belum menjawab, dan ia sudah mengeluarkan semuanya. Kalau begitu, apa aku masih perlu untuk menjawabnya?

Kulihat apa saja yang ia bawa. Sekotak tofu, sebotol susu kedelai, buah-buahan dari kebunnya, dan sekotak pudding. Tunggu! Itu bukan pudding biasa. Itu… pudding dengan susu kedelai. Darimana ia tahu kalau aku menyukainya? Ia juga menata tempat yang ia siapkan dengan berbagai macam bunga. Hal itu mengingatkanku kembali akan kejadian hari itu…

-Flashback-

_Sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Saat aku bersama Hansel, aku merasakan ia memiliki aura yang berbeda. Seperti aura kelembutan, mungkin. Apa itu yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke sini? Ah… ada baiknya kutanyakan saat ia datang._

"_Emiko…" Panjang umur sekali. Baru saja aku berpikir tentangnya._

"_Hansel, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku bingung, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain darimu. selain itu, kamu sering membicarakan tentang 'pertanian'. Sebenarnya apa pertanian itu?"_

_Hansel tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hei, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Aku memang tidak tahu pertanian itu apa. Aku menujukkan wajah protesku, dan sepertinya ia mengerti._

"_Maaf… maaf… baiklah kutunjukkan sesuatu" katanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan rasa geli. Aku melihat hal-hal yang ia kerjakan. Ah… mungkin dari situ auranya muncul._

"_Aku mengerti. Tapi… bukannya mengurus hal yang seperti itu merepotkan?" tanyaku._

"_Tidak, kok. Aku menikmatinya. Lagipula semua tanaman dan hewan-hewanku sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku, bagian dari hidupku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku menganggapnya sebagai hal yang merepotkan. Apalagi, mereka membuat hari-hariku di sini berwarna" terangnya sambil tersenyum._

-End of flashback-

"Emiko, sini. Ayo makan" ajaknya. Aku segera menghampirinya, duduk di hadapannya. Kulihat ia makan dengan sangat lahap. Sesekali ia menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang dialaminya di pertanian. Aku mendengarkan setiap detil ceritanya, sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika ia menceritakan tentang hal yang lucu –tak sengaja mencukur sapinya sehingga sapinya agak botak, dikejar-kejar ayamnya karena mengganggu anaknya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menurutku lucu-.

"Emiko, aku boleh minta diramal, ya? Tapi kali ini bukan tentang keuangan, tapi _tentang cinta_" katanya saat kami sedang membereskan bekas makanan sambil tersenyum ceria. Mengapa rasanya kesal, ya? Apa aku cemburu? Tapi 'kan dia hanya minta diramal tentang peruntungan cinta saja, bukan dengan seseorang tertentu. Aku menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

Kulihat garis tangannya, garis tentang cinta tepatnya. "Gadis yang kamu sukai juga menyimpan perasaannya padamu. Ia hanya menunggumu. Cintamu berbalas. Selamat" kataku berusaha tersenyum. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku harus memberitahu orang yang aku sukai, bahwa perasaanya terhadap gadis-entah-itu-siapa terbalas, sambil tetap tersenyum, bahkan mendukungnya. Kulirik wajahnya, ia tersenyum dengan wajah merona, gembira sekali sekaligus malu dengan ramalanku. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku yang tidak karuan. Perasaanku dengannya, bagai dua kutub magnet.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Emiko" katanya riang. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar? Ke kota. Aku akan menemanimu menikmati kota, seperti waktu itu."

"Sebenarnya aku mau. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa? Ayolah… lagipula waktu itu kamu belum puas 'kan? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengantuk. Kali ini kutemani kamu sampai puas. Ya? Yaa?" katanya memohon. Setidaknya itu yang kutangkap dari nada suaranya.

"Baiklah" aku menyanggupi. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya. Apalagi kalau ia sudah mulai menggunakan nada memohonnya dan memasang puppy eyes.

"Asik… Emiko memang paling top! Ayo!" ajaknya riang sambil menarik tanganku.

.

.

.

-Spring 6th year 3, at 3 a.m.-

-Waterfall, Zephyr Town, then Emiko's Shrine-

Hansel's POV

Di sinilah kami –aku dan Emiko- sekarang. Menikmati air terjun setelah semalaman berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Cantik. Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama melihatnya. Ketika pada malam itu aku kembali mencoba memasuki gua di belakang air terjun. Tempat yang mencurigakan. Itu kesan pertamaku ketika bisa memasuki gua itu. Lalu ada rumah, atau istana, atau apalah namanya itu di ujung jalan berbatu. Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita, dengan rambut raven yang dihiasi jepit berbentuk bunga. Cantik sekali. Apa benar itu yang namanya _Love at the first sight_? Mungkin. Sesungguhnya aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana jika itu yang kurasakan padanya? Nyata.

Ia menoleh kepadaku. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku ke air terjun. Takut kalau ia menyadari bahwa diam-diam aku memerhatikannya. Seperti stalker saja.

"Hansel" panggilnya, lembut sekali. Hal inilah yang membuatku semakin menyukainya. Suaranya yang selembut sutra. Menenangkanku saat aku merasa gundah dengan hasil panen yang terkadang kurang memuaskan atau ketika aku kalah taruhan dengan sahabatku, Dirk maupun Angelo -berbeda dengan Ivan yang dewasa dan Lloyd yang cool serta Amir yang kaku-.

"Hmm?" aku menoleh kepadanya, memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Besok kamu juga harus bekerja, 'kan?" tanyanya. Nah, itulah pelengkap yang membuatnya sempurna. Sifatnya yang juga secantik rupanya. Perhatian, lembut, sopan… ng… rasanya aku sudah jatuh ke lubang perangkap bernama cinta, pada gadis di sampingku ini. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Mungkin aneh, pemuda enerjik sepertiku –tentunya tidak seenerjik Dirk-, tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, sekarang. Memang aku sudah memutuskan untuk melamarnya setelah semua kegiatan 'merayakan ulang tahun' ini selesai. Tapi, tak kusangka ternyata semendebarkan ini. Dengan berakhirnya acara jalan-jalan tengah malam ini, itu berarti sebentar lagi aku harus melamarnya. _'Jantungku, tenanglah!'_

Aku mengantarnya pulang ke istananya. Sunyi. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang berniat memecah kesunyian ini sampai kita sampai di istananya. Aku masih terlalu sibuk untuk menahan debaran jantungku yang tidak karuan, sedangkan Emiko? Tak tahu kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram. Apa hal yang membuatnya sedih? Mungkin lebih baik kutanyakan.

"Emiko"panggilku. Ia menoleh. Tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya janggal, meskipun ia masih tetap cantik bahkan dengan senyumnya yang seperti menahan air mata. "Kamu kenapa? Apa tidak senang dengan um… kejutanku hari ini?"

"Tidak… aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya" katanya. Senyum tulusnya akhirnya kembali. Lega rasanya.

"Emiko, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Aku menatapnya. Berusaha menatap dengan lembut sekaligus serius. Ini hal yang serius, menyangkut masa depanku.

"Ya?" Emiko menatap mataku. Tapi… argh… aku semakin gugup.

"Aku… aku…" suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku merogoh saku celanaku, tempat aku menyimpan 'blue feather', bulu yang kudapat dari pasangan Kakek Stuart dan Nenek Ethel untuk melamar gadis_. 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali' _batinku meyakinkan. Aku kembali menenangkan diriku. Kuambil blue feather yang sudah sedari tadi kugenggam.

"Emiko, I love you. Be mine, forever" kataku sambil menunjukkan bulu biru itu. Akhirnya. Terucap juga. Kulihat Emiko. Matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya ia cukup shock dengan pernyataanku yang barusan. Salah sih, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, malah langsung melamarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Ia menatapku. Mencari pembenaran dari kata-kataku. "Apa aku diberi pilihan? Sepertinya kamu tidak bertanya, tetapi meminta. Jadi kamu pasti tahu jawabannya 'kan?" katanya ragu, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak, karena aku tak mau ditolak olehmu" kataku.

"Fufufu~ dasar keras kepala." Diambilnya bulu biru itu dan disimpan. Berarti… ia mau menjadi istriku. "Seminggu lagi, di rumahku. Kalau kau tidak datang artinya bulu biru itu harus kukembalikan dan kau akan kuberi mantra agar tidak laku-laku" katanya, dengan nada mengancam.

"Tentu saja. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Besok aku akan datang setelah selesai bekerja, Nyonya Hansel" godaku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dibalik anggukannya.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

-Omake-

-Spring 13th-

-Emiko's Shrine-

Normal POV

"Dengan ini aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu selamanya" kata pemuda tampan kepada seorang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Dipasangnya sebuah cincin di jari manis gadis itu.  
"Dengan ini aku juga bersumpah untuk mencintaimu selamanya" gadis itu juga mengikutinya. Memasangkan cincin dengan bentuk dan warna senada di jari manis pemuda itu, suaminya.

.

.

.

-Skip time-

-Spring 13th-

-Hansel's House-

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru mulai hari ini. Apakah kamu mau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan tertentu?" tanya Emiko.

"Tentu…! Kupikir dulu" Hansel tampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang aneh, sangat menakutkan. Emiko sampai merinding melihatnya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang aneh. Jangan-jangan…

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku My-Lovely-Honey-Bunny-Sweety-Darling-Super-Handsom e-Cool-Husband Hansel. Dan tak boleh ada yang tertinggal, ya, istriku. Kalau ada yang tertinggal, akan kuhukum…" katanya riang.

"ehh~!"

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

**A/N:** Duh, Ray malu kalo make embel-embel author. Lha, wong baru satu cerita geh… oh, ya, Ray ngucapin salam kenal buat readers. Makasih uda nyempetin waktu buat baca fic abal kayak gini. Mau gimana lagi, niatnya cuma baca aja, tapi lama-lama jadi pengen ngetik. Hasilnya? Ya ini. Romance yang bisa bikin Romeo and Juliet idup lagi #geleng-geleng.

Flashback-flashbacknya Ray ambil dari heart eventnya Emiko, sih. Ga dapet ide sama sekali. Terus soal Hansel yang minta diramal itu, Ray ambil dari random event yang ga sengaja Ray buka. Ray ga tau gimana cara Emiko ngeramalnya. Tapi ngeramal pake garis tangan uda umum, 'kan? Ray juga sengaja bikin Hansel minta diramal soal cinta. Kira-kira cocok ga? #bingung

Soal panggilan… itu jelas ga mungkin bisa di game, 'kan? Cuma dikasih sekitar 6-7 digit gitu geh. Padahal kalo boleh sepuasnya, Ray bakal bikin Dirk (Ray pilih Dirk) manggil Ray dengan panggilan yang super-duper-amat-sangat-panjang-sekali. Kekeke~ *muncul Hiruma yang nenteng buku ancaman* #glek~!

Ray minta maap yang sebesar-besarnya kalo fic ini ga sesuai harapan. Tapi Ray bakal usaha buat bikin fic lebih enak dibaca, kok. Jadi kripik pedas #plak~! Jadi kritik pedas dan saran membangun dari readers bakal Ray tampung buat cerita-cerita lainnya. Kalo flame? Ung~ Ray pake buat bakar kolornya superman aja deh #duak~!

Ya udah, tanpa terasi basi lagi, Ray minta reviewnya yaa~ #puppy eyes #plak~!

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
